Alice
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When Bobby's niece shows up on his doorstep bloodied and beaten with a knife in her hand, she seems absolutely traumatised. But she also finds great solace in a certain member of Team Free Will. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Bobby's niece shows up on his doorstep bloodied and beaten with a knife in her hand, she seems absolutely traumatised. But she also finds great solace in a certain member of Team Free Will. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alice Singer.

**A/N: **Hi! I want you to try and guess who's going to pair with Alice. There are lots of possible partners, but when you read of her past, some will be more obvious than others. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

**Chapter One**

Life after Lucifer was supposed to be simple.

But the lives of Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley were about to get so much more complicated.

It began on a rainy night, a warm sticky one where everyone knew that a storm was brewing over Sioux Falls, South Dakota. But the banging on the door alerted everyone, and as Bobby headed to answer it, Crowley and Gabriel stopped their game of cards, and the brothers and Castiel put down their books. The surprise in Bobby's voice as he answered the door made everyone nervous and they poked their heads out of the living room door to see him helping a young girl inside.

"Uncle Bobby! I killed him, Uncle Bobby...I killed him!" She was sobbing, her jet black hair plastered to her face and shoulders while her dark purple dress and striped tights were sticking to her body.

Her dark blue eyes were illuminated on her pale face, her body shivering whether with the cold of the rain or the shock as she held a bloodied knife in her hand. She was in such a state that Bobby was feeling himself panic, and as he closed the door Sam rushed to get towels and a blanket, Gabriel turning and lighting the fire in the living room.

"Could you give me some space with her, boys?" Bobby said quietly, everyone going into the study and closing the door, "It's gonna be okay, Alice, you don't have to be afraid anymore, alright?"

"He's dead! I killed him, Uncle Bobby!" The girl called Alice cried, gripping onto him tightly as she hiccuped, panicked and sobbed, "He's dead!"

"Okay, okay..." Bobby said calmly, thanking Sam for the blanket and towels before nodding towards the study where the younger Winchester headed.

Bobby could see in his eyes that he desperately wanted to help, but only Bobby himself understood what was going on and Sam realised that he needed to deal with it alone before telling anyone else.

"Come on, darlin'." He said softly, sitting her by the fire and rubbing her arms gently before going to close the living room door.

In the study, everyone sat and stared at each other before Crowley piped up.

"She killed who?"

"God knows." Dean muttered, "But I think we need to give Bobby the opportunity to explain things before we get any ideas into our heads."

"I liked her dress." Gabriel said, everyone stopping and raising their eyebrows at him, "What? She's clearly a Goth. I'm all for the Gothic fashion, guys."

"Beyond the point, Gabriel." Castiel growled, Gabriel glaring at his brother.

"I heard Bobby say to her 'You don't have to be afraid anymore'." Sam revealed, "I don't know what kind of place she's come from, but she's a real mess."

"Okay, let's just give Bobby some time to sort his own head out before we rush into any ideas." Castiel said, "She's obviously his niece in some way or another, she's very distressed and has obviously been through a terrible experience."

The others nodded, all quietly wondering what had happened to that poor girl.

* * *

><p>"Her father wasn't the nicest of men." Bobby said softly, "She was terrified of him her whole life. His punishments for her 'bad behaviour' included beating her, locking her in the cellar and this time...he...um..."<p>

"What, Bobby?" Sam asked, feeling horrible anger fill his system.

"He tried to...um..." Bobby muttered, everyone watching as he actually began to get upset, "He tried to rape her. So...So, she took a knife and stabbed him to death with it...And it's about damn time."

"Where is she now?" Dean asked, he and the others mortified by what they'd heard.

"She's in bed sleeping." Bobby said quietly, "In the bedroom next to yours, Dean. Sam, you're in the attic."

Sam nodded and looked to see Castiel almost in tears. The angel had the most horrified look over his face, and Gabriel realised, hurrying to comfort his brother.

"The most important thing, though, is that she's safe now." Crowley said softly, "We're all here if you need anything."

Everyone stared at the demon as if he was insane, but in the fight against the Devil he'd learned a lot about the importance of friendship and loyalty, and both Bobby and Alice really needed friends right now.

"We need to go and get her some clothes tomorrow." Bobby said quietly, "I'll see who she sees most comfortable with to come with us."

The others nodded and everyone headed to their rooms for the night, Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley deciding to settle by the burning fire in the living room and play cards while Castiel read. They thought of what shape Alice would be in the morning and how traumatised she actually was.

Alice lay in her bed, cold and frightened. She was wearing one of the nightdresses she'd left behind after her last stay and found it was rather small on her now she was nineteen and she'd grown since she was thirteen. She'd called a hunter to deal with the body and he'd taken her as far as Sioux Falls, letting her go into the city to find her Uncle Bobby. And Bobby had been nothing but good to her, and she loved him so much. He was more of a father to her than the bastard she'd spent her life fearing. She'd always claimed to be Bobby's daughter wherever she went, since all she'd received since her mother died was abuse. Bobby had always felt guilty for not being able to take her in, but now there was no way that he could leave her to deal with this alone.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Alice arrived downstairs to find Bobby's house full of men, and in her nervousness she backed into the door, Bobby looking up and holding his hands out to her as he went towards her.<p>

"It's okay, darlin'." He told her, "You remember Sam and Dean, don't you?"

Sam and Dean smiled at her, and she let out a small smile in return as she shuffled closer to her uncle who put a gentle arm around her to hold her close. She was shaking where she stood, and Bobby knew that she would need a lot of care and a lot of support which now that the Devil was dead, he was able to give her.

"And we have Crowley," Bobby said softly, "Funny story about him which I'll tell you later."

Crowley smiled at her and she stayed ever close to Bobby, the hunter talking to her as if she were a frightened child.

"This is Gabriel." He said, indicating the Archangel who winked and produced a lollipop out of thin air, "And last, but certainly not least, this is Castiel. But we all call him Cas."

Castiel looked up and met Alice's eyes, holding her gaze for a moment. She was so tortured, so traumatised, and it all hit him in a wall of the emotion he'd become so used to in previous months. She looked around at everyone and stayed close to Bobby, the hunter making her a drink and a plate of breakfast before handing them to her.

"I'm gonna give you a choice." He told her, "If you're uncomfortable here right now, you and me will go and eat in the study, or you're more than welcome to eat in here. That really doesn't need to be said."

Alice looked around and she bit her lip, feeling drawn towards Castiel. She sat in between him and Dean, and she remembered Sam and Dean from being younger. She leaned closer to Dean who looked up at Bobby, the older hunter nodding as Dean gently put a hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

Bobby looked around the table, trying to find who Alice was more comfortable with.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Bobby's niece shows up on his doorstep bloodied and beaten with a knife in her hand, she seems absolutely traumatised. But she also finds great solace in a certain member of Team Free Will. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alice Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Maybe the pairing will become a little clearer this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

**Chapter Two**

It seemed that Sam was the one able to understand and interact more with Alice than the others, and he was able to get more than one word out of her. He was incredibly enthusiastic about her taste in fashion, and all though the others knew that he didn't really care much for the Gothic trend, but his enthusiasm made her feel better. So, Sam was going with them to the mall to get her some new clothes.

Bobby shuddered as they approached a Gothic store, but the biggest smile crossed Alice's full lips as she looked to him for permission to go in.

"Go ahead." Bobby said softly, handing Sam a credit card and pushing him in after her, "Make sure it's nothing too revealing, okay? She can spend as much as she wants. She needs a full wardrobe, so..."

Sam nodded and followed Alicia, watching as she went to grab some striped sweaters. She got black and white, and then one that was black with a colour of the rainbow before picking up a black dress with a frilled underskirt.

"The trick is..." She said softly to herself, "To mix and match."

The dress had thick straps inside of sleeves and would reach just above her knees, but she'd look gorgeous in those outfits and Sam knew she was happy with them. She picked up a dress that he'd associate with Alice in Wonderland, but it was dark pink and didn't have an apron.

"I love the style..." She continued, picking up some black skinny jeans before dragging Sam towards the shoes, "Look at these!"

Grabbing some boots and black shoes with a small heel, Alice went to look at tights, picking several stripy pairs. She seemed really happy in that store, despite what she'd gone through the day before, and Sam realised that this was her solace, but until the moment she left, she'd become the closed off, quiet, shy girl that she'd shown herself to be that morning.

"Finished!"

"That's it?" Sam asked, Alice shaking her head, "I need...well...underwear...and I need some more normal outfits."

Sam nodded in understanding and went to the cashier, closing his eyes as the bill reached just over $200. Gothic clothes were expensive, and Bobby knew that Alice never really asked for much, so he wouldn't mind.

It wasn't their money anyway.

* * *

><p>Crowley smiled as Alice joined him in the living room, sitting herself by the fire and crossing her legs as she read one of Bobby's own books. He looked across at Bobby who nodded towards her, encouraging Crowley to speak to her.<p>

"You alright, Alice?" He asked, the young girl nodding quietly, "What are you looking for?"

"I want to come hunting with you guys." She said softly, Bobby choking on his whiskey.

"What?" He asked, "No, no, no. No way. Not until you've had a decent amount of training. It takes years to learn how to do this."

"Um...I didn't get all my grades at school for my looks." Alice laughed, "I'm your researcher."

"Well, you ain't staying here alone either. We'll do a rota." Bobby said, "Since we've got a lead for another hunt, I'll draw names out of a hat to see who stays."

Bobby went and ripped up some pieces of paper, writing everyone's name on them before calling everyone into the living room. He explained the situation, and everyone could understand Bobby's concern, especially with her coming from such a bad situation. It transpired that Dean would be the one to stay behind and take care of Alice. As unhappy as Dean was that he was missing out on a hunt, he knew that Bobby and Alice really needed everyone's help right now. She really wasn't a bad kid. She'd just had an awful life, and now, she was about to have the best life Bobby could give her. She wanted to hunt and to live like her Uncle Bobby.

As the others got ready to go on the hunt, Dean decided to try and get to know her a little and he found that she liked classic rock and cars. He was incredibly impressed, and he found out that she was into music and art, and that she knew how to take care of herself apart from cooking. She couldn't cook much, and her meals through her life had been incredibly limited.

"I'll have to teach you some stuff this week." Dean said, "I've been cooking since I was seven."

"Wow..." Alice breathed, looking up as everyone came in to say their goodbyes.

It was just her and Dean now for seven days. Thank God it was Dean. Alice thought he was gorgeous, and she really wanted to get to know him more. Bobby had told her a lot about him. He'd been to Hell, literally, and that's how Castiel had come into the lives of Bobby and the Winchesters. She didn't want to ask him about Hell. It probably was something he wasn't going to be open about and most likely something he didn't want to remember so she held back on asking about it.

* * *

><p>Night fell over Sioux Falls, and Alice sat curled up on the couch reading another of Bobby's books. Dean approached with two glasses of whiskey, Alice looking at him with uncertainty.<p>

"C'mon." Dean said, holding the whiskey out to her, "What your uncle doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, thanks." Alice replied, watching him take down both glasses quickly as he sat beside her, "How can you drink that stuff?"

"I have for a long time." Dean chuckled, sitting beside her, "Since I was about sixteen. I used to sneak some of my dad's."

Alice smiled and returned to her book, Dean looking over her shoulder to see that she was reading about vampires.

"They aren't just night walkers." Dean said, "And neither garlic or crosses repel them."

Alice turned her attention to him, listening to what he was going to tell her. He'd had first hand experience against vampires, so she knew he could tell her more truth than the book.

"They need blood, but they have two sets of fangs, and they need to be killed by stakes or cutting off the head."

The nineteen year old found herself getting lost in those beautiful green eyes of his and broke away when she felt her heart skip a beat. He was nine years older than her, perhaps too old for her.

"I've been on a hunt myself, y'know." She said, "With the hunter who helped me deal with my..."

She stopped and looked to her hands, unable to stop the emotion flooding out of her as she just started to cry. Dean didn't really know what to do, so he just placed a hand on her back, not really surprised when she turned and curled into his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he wound his arms around her and stayed quiet, letting her tire herself out crying.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When Bobby's niece shows up on his doorstep bloodied and beaten with a knife in her hand, she seems absolutely traumatised. But she also finds great solace in a certain member of Team Free Will. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alice Singer.

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a little while since I updated. Sorry, guys. I'm still a bit out of it with everything that's happened in the past two months. Hope you enjoy the nice treat at the end of this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Alice awoke the following morning above her bed covers, her clothes from the night before still there on her body. She remembered crying her eyes out on Dean, and she realised she'd fallen asleep on him too. Great. How would she fix this one?

She got off the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up before returning to her room to get changed. She figured that the black dress and the black and purple stripy sweater would suffice for the day, and she put on her stripy tights and black shoes before heading down the stairs to find Dean cooking breakfast.

"Hey, I was just gonna come and wake you." He said softly, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alice said softly, going to sit at the table as Dean served up the food, "I'm sorry for last night."

Sure, Dean had felt a little uncomfortable the previous night, but the poor girl had been through so much that she needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. Dean had just happened to be that shoulder. He didn't mind holding her at all, now that he thought about it. He understood that she'd needed him and he'd been there.

"Don't be sorry." He said with a weak smile, "You've gone through hell, sweetheart."

She looked at Dean as if he was nuts and shook her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"What I've been through is nothing compared to..." She sighed, "You've been through so much worse."

"Hey," Dean began, sitting beside her and rubbing her back, "You've gone through utterly awful things, caused by your own father. Not a demon or a vampire, okay?"

Alice nodded, tucking into her breakfast and flinching slightly as Dean ran a soft hand over her wrist. He realised that her wrist was covered in bruises, and when he inspected the other he found them there. As he touched her wrists, he felt her trembling and he sighed, rubbing her arms softly.

"You don't have to be scared anymore." He promised, "No-one's gonna hurt you, okay?"

She nodded again and continued her breakfast, both of them eating in silence.

* * *

><p>Bobby had told Dean not to work Alice too hard, but to just keep her busy. So, Dean had her researching some lore, something quiet where she could just sit and play her music without being disturbed. Evidently, she was excellent on it. If she wanted to be trained up, Bobby had told Dean he could try and give her a push into the life, so he'd given her four creatures to find in depth knowledge about.<p>

He couldn't believe it when she turned around and fed him more information back than he and Sam could've found in an hour.

"Awesome." He said, "How are you so quick?"

"Dunno." She replied quietly, "I just am..."

Dean smiled softly at her and patted her back, watching as she went to get them a coffee. For someone who thought all Goths were depressed, miserable, wrist-slitting teenagers, he really liked this one. He liked how the fashion suited her, and how the dark colours made her beautiful eyes stand out. God, she had gorgeous eyes. And a gorgeous ass, but he wasn't going to repeat that to anyone, especially since this was Bobby's niece.

When she returned with the coffees, the two began talking about the others who often stay with Bobby. They spoke about Sam, Castiel and Gabriel, finally reaching Crowley.

"Tell me about Crowley. Uncle Bobby said there was a funny story about him or something..." Alice said, Dean breaking into a soft chuckle.

"Ah, Crowley." He laughed, "He kinda turned traitor against Hell and started helping us out, and to get one of the rings of the four horseman of the apocalypse he turned to your Uncle Bobby and they had to make a deal, and to be fair to Crowley he gave Bobby the use of his legs back as an extra, but you know how demons make deals, right?"

Alice frowned and then covered her mouth, gasping with wide eyes and breaking into laughter. She couldn't believe that her uncle had made a deal with a demon, let alone kissed a male one, and she found tears streaming from her eyes with the laughter.

"That's hilarious!" She laughed, "Oh, my God!"

She leaned forward and rested her head on Dean's shoulder, looking up at him again and running a hand through her hair.

She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, her gorgeous pale face being graced with a look of both wonder and confusion as he leaned a little closer to her. She thought he was stunning. Beautiful even. But she also knew that she couldn't do this because her uncle wouldn't approve and Dean would get into serious trouble. She didn't want him to at all. He'd been through enough in his life.

And as Dean stared right back at her he felt his smile fade as he got completely lost in her eyes. There was just something about them, sad, lost and broken, but with a glimmer of faith and hope that he'd lost long ago. Alice, despite all the horrors of her past still had that hope and faith, and Dean envied her in a way. He wished he could still have that kind of hope. He knew that Bobby would kill him if he knew about this, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her lips gently.

Breaking away, he watched her recoil slightly, immediately going to apologise which was something he never did when he kissed a girl since they normally didn't react like this. He saw her look confused and a little worried before she leaned back in and kissed him tenderly, pressing closer to him. She hummed a little into the kiss, holding onto him as he wound an arm around her face, his fist curling into her hair as they moved ever closer.

"Dean, I'm so sorry..." She gasped as she broke the kiss, breaking into tears and rushing out of the room.

Dean sat there, touching his lips since he immediately missed the feeling of hers on them. He felt like a big girl doing that, but he really did miss that contact. He couldn't decide, however, whether to leave Alice to her space or to go after her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
